gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam is the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam equipped with the γ Blast Silhouette pack. The design is based on the Earth Alliance's GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike. Similar to the Launcher Striker pack the γ Blast Silhouette pack equips powerful long range high energy cannons to the Impulse. Unlike the Launcher Striker the γ Blast Silhouette equips two M2000F "Kerberos" cannons, as opposed to the one "Agni" cannon, effectively doubling its firepower. To serve as mid-range weapons the γ Blast Silhouette is equipped with a pair of railguns and eight missile launchers. The γ Blast Silhouette is superior to the Launcher Striker in close combat due to being equipped with a pair of beam Javelins. Additionally the γ Blast Silhouette provides better mobility, possessing powerful thrusters that allows the Impulse to hover over surfaces such as water. The ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse is equipped with all of Impulse's standard systems and weapons; such as chest-mounted CIWS guns, anti-armor knives, mobile shield, beam rifle, the Impulse's modular Core Splendor system, the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System, and Variable Phase Shift armor. Armaments ;*Beam cannons/Rail cannons :The most powerful weapon of the Blast Silhouette are its two large M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons. These cannons grant the suit heavy firepower over long distances. When in use, the cannons swoop underneath the arms of the Impulse, who then holds them in its arms when firing. Additionally, two MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannons are mounted on the pack, which, when deployed, are mounted over the shoulders. ;*Missile launchers :Besides its cannons, the Blast Silhouette also mounts two GMF39 quadruple missile launchers. These launchers are mounted on top of the beam cannons and, when used, are mounted over the shoulders of the Impulse. These cannons are used to fire a large number of AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles ;*Beam javelins :Although designed for ranged combat, the Blast Silhouette pack contains two MA-M80 "Defiant" beam javelins, a variant of the classic beam sabers. These javelins can be used for close combat. System Features Since the Impulse is equipped with Variable Phase Shift armor, the strength and energy consumption can be adjusted for different modes. When using the Blast Silhouette pack, the armor automatically takes a black, white, green, and blue color scheme, which is the weakest variation of the Variable Phase Shift armor. This is due to the fact that the Blast Impulse uses powerful beam weapons with huge energy requirements. Besides this fact, the Blast Impulse can use the standard Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System or the YFX-M56S Core Splendor cockpit system. History In CE 73, ZAFT created the Impulse as part of the Second Generation of Gundam-type mobile suits. The Impulse is similar to the old GAT-X105 Strike, created by the Earth Alliance during the Bloody Valentine War. Like the Strike, the Impulse can be equipped with exchangeable Silhouette packs, an advanced variation of the old Striker Packs, granting the suit the ability to adapt to different combat situations. One such pack is the γ Blast Silhouette, which is analogous to the AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker, although far more advanced. The Blast Impulse was used in battle first in October, CE 73, after the ZAFT military colony Armory One was infiltrated by three Extended humans working for the EA Phantom Pain special forces unit. The Extendeds stole three Gundams of the Second Stage Series and caused serious damage to the interior of the colony before escaping to their motherships Girty Lue. The ZAFT battleship Minerva pursued the enemy ship into the Debris Belt, where the Minerva's mobile suits, among them the Blast Impulse launched. Eventually, a battle ensued between the ZAFT and Phantom Pain forces, although the Girty Lue was able to escape again. The Blast Silhouette was again used by the Impulse during the Battle of Crete, the second battle between the Minerva and the joint EA/Orb Union fleet. During this battle, Shinn Asuka used the Blast Impulse to destroy several Orb and EA mobile suits, while at the same time fighting shortly against Kira Yamato in his ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The Blast pack used in this battle is eventually destroyed by Auel Neider in his ZGMF-X31S Abyss, although Shinn used the smoke to attack and destroy the Abyss with a beam javelin of the Blast pack. During the ''Minerva's ''attack on the Daedalus lunar base to prevent the Requiem superweapon from again firing on the PLANTs again, new Impulse pilot Lunamaria Hawke launched in the Blast Impulse to secretly sneak into the base, while Shinn and Rey Za Burrel fought the EA forces. With Lunamaria facing few resistance, she eventually was able to fly in front of the control room of the Requiem cannon, which she destroyed with the beam cannons of the Blast Silhouette. Gallery Dragoonflyer-blast.jpg|Blast Dragoon Flyer 92870.jpg|Blast Impulse Gundam War Card Trivia *For some reason, the Blast Impulse was never turned into a High Grade series, No Grade 1/100 model or Master Grade series like the Sword and Force Impulses were. *The Blast Impulse's rear mounted beam cannons bear a slight similarity to the F91 Gundam Formula 91's rear mounted Variable Speed Beam Rifles. External Links *Blast Impulse on MAHQ *Blast Impulse on GundamOfficial